


Wishing away the sun

by Luckyrose5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, based off real life, poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyrose5/pseuds/Luckyrose5
Summary: Every night it's the same thing.  I decided to write about it





	Wishing away the sun

The clock chimed.   It’s 11 pm

 

I’m starting to get tired.  Just one more video and I’ll sleep.

 

_Tick tick tick . . ._

 

The sound makes my gears grind like a cog’s. Its 12am and the tiredness is leaving me with my frustrations.

 

_Ding dong ding dong~_

 

The sound reminds me of the big tower in London. Maybe I should draw that. It’s 1am and I feel inspired.

 

_Hoot hoot_

 

The sound makes me jump.  It’s dark, very, very dark.  Paranoia is setting in at 2 am.  My eyes ache but I can’t close them just in case.

 

_Click!_

 

The lights go on as I move through my room on careful, quiet feet.  It 3 am and I could get so much done!

 

_Creeaak!_

 

That one floor board gets me everytime, making me flinch in case someone hears.  It makes me wonder if life will always be like that, full of holes and creaky floorboards that you can’t help but step on no matter what you do.  It’s 4am and I can’t stop thinking about my eventual fate.

 

…

 

…

 

_Regret._

 

It’s 5 am.  I can hear birds chirping outside.  I think I should sleep now but I can’t stop the thoughts that make want to curl up in a ball and hide away from the world.  

  


_Honk honk!_

 

Cars wizz past my home like hummingbirds.  It’s 6am and everyone’s starting to wake up for work while I sit here on my windowsill; coffee in hand as I wish the sun away.


End file.
